Master of the Game
by solunvar
Summary: Harry Potter's Wizengammot trial didn't go as most wanted it to go...


Master of the Game

Harry James Potter entered the courtroom of the Ministry of Magic carrying a briefcase, casting a severe expression of annoyance on his face. Arthur Weasley, father of his friend and member of the Order of the Phoenix, had dropped him off, though Harry would've gladly went to the Ministry by himself. He wasn't annoyed of Arthur, he was only peeved other people had decided in his stead to relocate him. Mentally shaking his head, Harry sat down in the chair appointed to him, the same chair, Harry noted, Igor Karkarov was seated years ago. The Ministry was lucky the chains weren't there, otherwise he would have had to incorporate that in his defense and complain as well.

In attendance for his trial were Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Dolores Umbridge, Percy Weasley and the complete membership of the Wizengammot, quite a lot of people for the grand crime of underage usage of magic. Harry took a folder from his briefcase and opened it. In it were little facts, quotations taken from law books, clippings of the Daily Prophet, individually all of them were a mess, but read in the right order and examined objectively, they formed the base of Harry's case.

The standard juridical talk was done by Cornelius Fudge; just as Fudge wanted to skip the part where the defendant might claim their rights, two things happened at once. Through the door of the courtroom entered Albus Dumbledore, bringing a sour expression upon the Minister's face, and Harry opened his mouth, even before Dumbledore could announce the reason of his presence.

"Hereby states the defendant that the complete defense of the case Ministry of Magic versus Harry James Potter will be performed by the defendant himself. Also note that in light of this case, several complaints will be brought. Normally, the entire Wizengammot needs to examine any complaint presented. Thankfully the entire Wizengammot is present, requiring me to but prove my accusations. Mr Dumbledore, I thank you for willingness, but I do not require your service, nor that of your Squib witness. Would you be so kind as to take place in the jury?"

To say Harry's statement stunned the whole room into quietness, would be like saying basilisk venom was as harmless a substance as sugar. Slightly bewildered, Albus Dumbledore took his place in the Wizengammot, curious as to what Harry might have up his sleeve. That boy simply was full of surprises. While he might have been ousted as Supreme Mugwump, he still was a member of the legal organization. The fact that Harry seemed to be aware of all of this was what struck the Headmaster of Hogwarts as peculiar the most. He realized that now, he was but a pawn controlled by Harry Potter the chess master.

Amelia Bones was the first to get out of her stupor; slightly coughing to gain everybody's attention, she began listing the crimes listed to Harry.

"Harry James Potter, on the twenty-seventh of July 1995 you have been caught casting two Patronus charms by the Underage Misuse of Magic Office. The first charm was detected on 10:13 PM while the second was recorded three minutes later on 10:16 PM. This being the third incident regarding misuse of magical privileges, expulsion of Hogwarts and the snapping of your wand will be the consequences. Unless you entrust us with sufficient reasons not to,-"

"The jury will judge me guilty," Harry finished. "The primary reason the jury should not is for the simple reason that the night of the twenty-seventh, my Muggle cousin and I were attacked by two Dementors. According to the law of 1956 regarding underage magic, underage wizards and witches are allowed to perform magic out of self defense."

The toad-like woman named Umbridge immediately spoke up. "The Dementors received no orders to attack the Muggle village of Little Whining."

Harry smiled sweetly. "Au contraire, Madam Umbridge, I have with me the transcription and original recording of the testimonies given by the two Dementors named Al-Shariq and Al-Arat-Saq-Khuron the night of the twenty-seventh of July itself." Dolores Umbridge visibly blanched. "However, that evidence is for the complaints following this trial." Dolores' behavior didn't go unnoticed by many of the attendants. "Ever since the Ministry reforms of 1679, it was forbidden to bring a minor to a full Wizengammot trial. Since this obviously is the case, I am going to take advantage of the precedent of 1793 when Isabelle Bordeau, then aged fourteen, was brought in front of full court and deemed an adult by the Wizengammot so they could punish her more severely. In forcing me into a full court trial, the Wizengammot and Ministry of Magic has acknowledged my legal status of an adult, granting me the right to perform magic wherever and whenever I want to, thus making this accusations against me a moot point. There is no known law banning the Patronus Charm, the only known defense against Dementors. This trial is a farce."

Amelia Bones couldn't help an appreciative smile from forming; while in the seats of the jury, Albus Dumbledore bellowed a full blown laugh. Several members opposed to the Minister's policy chuckled as well. Harry Potter's first visit to the institution and already legal life was more fun than it used to.

"You mentioned you wanted to file several complaints as well, Mr Potter," Amelia said. Harry nodded, his face growing hard.

"I want to file a complaint against Dolores Umbridge, Secretary to the Minister of Magic, for illegally ordering Dementors and conspiring murder of an innocent wizard. Let me read the first paragraph of the interview I forced the Dementors attacking me into.

'I looking more misery feedy-feed in Azkaban, fire green. Head toad-woman appear. Name Umbridge and ask suckisuck Harry Potter Little Whining. Al-Arat-Saq-Khuron Dementor touch light Hogwarts, but order order.'

The telltale illiteracy of Dementor English was enough for the pair of Aurors present, Umbridge was handcuffed and taken to a holding cell. The Minister clearly was shaken by how close to home Harry's attack fell. Maybe he shouldn't have challenged the brat?

Another Auror entered the room and took the copies of the evidence with them.

"Then I want to file a complaint to the address of the Ministry of Magic for slander of two pure-blood wizarding families, illegal imprisonment, corruption and misuse of responsibilities. Sirius Orion Black was imprisoned for twelve years in Azkaban Prison without trial or conviction at all, nor was there any evidence based on facts rather than rumors present during his entire stay in Azkaban. More recently, the Ministry of Magic has been spreading word through various means that the Potter heir is if not a delusional creep, a murderer, once more based upon nothing but the private opinion of the Minister of Magic. Sirius Black has let me known his demands for a Veritaserum-based trial and kindly asks seizing any activities concerning the hunt for his person as well as a full stop to spreading unconfirmed lies. As for myself, I demand a public apology for the damage you have done so far to my person."

"Now see here," Cornelius Fudge yelled. "You won't be getting any of your demands; why you have been in contact with Black! You are guilty of hiding a known mass murderer!"

Harry checked his watch, calmly checked a file in his folder and looked straight into the Minister's eyes.

"My dear Minister," Harry calmly stated. "As of ten minutes ago I am an official resident of the independent isle of Sark, one of the autonomous Channel Islands not under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic or frankly any magical ministry at all." Fudge didn't like the way this was going. Neither did Dumbledore actually. "Do you see this briefcase?" Fudge nodded. "This briefcase is the seventh part of a series of magical bombs placed throughout the Ministry building, creating a circuit able to destroy this entire building. The circuit is activated by several conditions, all related to me. If I lose blood, the bombs will explode, if I or part of my body is paralyzed in any way, this building will cease to exist. Do as I ask and I won't need to annihilate the Ministry and its personnel. Show me reasons that your corrupt government should remain."

Harry calmly stood up. Every occupant, from the trembling Fudge to a breathless Dumbledore, gained a new sense of appreciation for the Boy-Who-Lived. It wasn't a good one, but it wasn't a bad one at the same time. The ruthlessness and cunning Harry showed amazed even the proudest Slytherin present, while the demands Harry had weren't difficult to achieve and possessed a great undertone of honor, discipline and principle.

Just as he was going to open the door, Harry looked back at the courtroom. "You reap what you sow. I don't care about your dirty politics, the games and people you play, but remember that like me, there are those who refuse to take part. Some long for change and become Dark Lords, others simply leave. I have drawn my line, respect that or face the consequences."

The Ministry top officials and Wizengammot remained seated in silence for another ten minutes. When an Auror recruit entered the room saying Harry Potter had left the building, everybody hurried to their offices. There was a lot to be done.

That night, Harry James Potter entered the living room of the Lesage Manor and sat himself next to a girl his age with blond brown straight hair.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Hook, line and slinger," Harry grinned, happy to finally drop the facade and be home with the woman he loved.

"Really? You're serious?"

Harry nodded. "You should've seen Fudge's face, Blaise, simply amazing how fast that man can blanch. The old man was amusing as well; don't think he expected the bombs coming."

Blaise Zabini smiled briefly. "Do you think it will be enough?"

Harry looked her in the eyes. "I don't know, but I'm not going to worry overly much. I've reminded Dumbledore and Voldemort they're not the only ones capable of mass manipulation and put the Ministry in its place once again. Hopefully the two of them will grown paranoid enough they'll be each other's end and the Ministry will be reminded a government serves the people, not controls them. I've done my part, prophecy be damned. It's time I start my life."


End file.
